1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for fabricating non-woven fabrics and films and in particular for a method and apparatus for texturing the otherwise featureless smooth surface of such fabrics or films.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As far as is known, there is no prior art apparatus using an electromagnetic field to soften a thermoplastic strip so that it may be textured or patterned so as to have a more esthetically pleasing surface.